Compass
by Tsuki-of-the-Wolves
Summary: No matter what sides they took, or how many different paths they chose to follow... they always ended up together. Fluff idea I had while listening to the Undella Town theme. I'd really love to continue it and I most likely will. Post Black/White2. Ferriswheelshipping.


I do not own Pokemon nor any of it's characters = mine is truly a tortured existence...

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

I really hope you enjoy this. It was inspired by the beautiful theme of Undella Town from Black/White.

* * *

"Well… Farewell." From behind him, Zekrom roared to life from the pokeball he had thrown in the air. N smiled softly and with more wisdom than Touko had ever seen in someone's eyes. His spirit still reverberated into her heart, but with a brand new feeling. She lifted her small hand over her own heart and felt it thudding still from the intensity of their battles—from the intensity of his eyes and voice and all the confidence that had rung through the air until the very last minute and even now. Even now he looked so accepting and she thought back to what Grimsley, at the Elite Four, had told her only earlier that day— _'a real warrior doesn't dash off in pursuit of the next victory, nor throw a fit when experiencing a loss. A real warrior ponders the next battle'._ N was truly a warrior in his own right, and Touko did not know what his next and new battle would be for, but the smile he gave her left her heart feeling warm and hopeful.

"N!..." The hand which had rested on her heart rushed out to snatch his own, much larger hand just as he turned to look at his friend, Zekrom. Reshiram stood in a silent state of serenity just behind Touko, peacefully gazing at its counterpart. Static pulsed up her whole arm and into her chest—she'd never reached out to him before. It had always been him reaching out to her. She recalled him escorting her to the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City when he had held her hand the whole way and kept it in his grasp while they talked in the carriage. She had been so mesmerized by him, and they had laughed together for a time until….until….. It didn't matter now. "N, wait, I—..Don't-…" He looked at her and blinked slowly, his smile growing although this time it was solemn. Touko knit her eyebrows slightly while his gold-flecked seafoam eyes swam in her ocean blue ones. She knew he had to go.

He looked so much older just then; wind twisting his wild green hair and the harsh white sunlight casting dark shadows on every groove of his face—no brimming, toothy grin with wide childlike eyes. Only peace and hope read on his features. Slowly, she let his hand slip away from hers while he carefully watched and Touko felt herself smile back. Only warmer.

"You follow your dreams, too, N. I know they're out there. I know you'll find them. I know you." He had turned to face Zekrom fully but she saw his head dip slightly, smiling to himself now. He nodded with what sounded like a small chuckle.

"Better than anyone," he said barely above a whisper and sent her a long, hesitant glance before he enveloped her in a sudden embrace. His arms wrapped around her upper arms, holding her hostage from returning the gesture and he buried his nose into her curly, chocolate hair. She could feel him holding his breath as he held her, gently squeezing her as close as she could possibly get. "Touko…" he whispered as if he was frightened, "thank you…you- you are my most precious friend." N's hair tickled her shoulders and she hardly had time to close her eyes before he pulled away, not meeting her gaze. She watched, feeling the heat linger on her body as he jumped onto Zekrom's large back and whisked away with that smile and all their memories.

"I'll see you someday soon. Please be safe." She whispered, reaching a hand back to rest on Reshiram's muzzle, desperate for the warmth that was ebbing away.

* * *

A warm summer breeze floated carelessly across the peachy-sand shores while the sun set in glimmering gold and rose just beyond the horizon. The waves were light blue and blushing softly under the setting sun, it's pale, foamy fingers flowing across porcelain toes half sunken in the tawny murk of the shoreline. They wiggled when the cool water splashed over them and a content sigh escaped the woman's mouth. Touko looked up towards the sky where puffy, sherbert-colored clouds yawned by, floating without a care towards who-knew-where. She smiled ever so softly as the wind tangled her long hair, free from the hat which she held in her hand, but still pulled up in a perky ponytatale.

Undella Town was by far one of her favorite places. She came here whenever she needed to think, or to clear her mind; two extremes, she knew, but something about the softness of the atmosphere made her feel simultaneously nostalgic and free. From the distant houses off the beach she could still hear faint music—barely audible light belltones above the waves. 'To think that this breathtaking place could be so close to a horrible city like Black City.' Touko shook her head, smiling and watching a flock of wingulls in the distance. Slowly, her smile dropped again, as she watched them fly off and was reminded of why she came here in the first place. To think. Or to stop thinking… Now she couldn't remember.

The serenity was interrupted as she flopped onto the sand beneath her and crossed her legs, the brim of her hat clenched in her fingers. An exasperated puff left her lips and she pouted. It had been just a little over three years since he left. I mean, it's not as if she'd been _looking _for him or anything, no! Never… she was just surprised that after visiting both the Johto and Kanto regions that she hadn't stumbled upon him. Touko was told he had been seen somewhere far off with Zekrom at his side… 'but Johto and Kanto were pretty far off, weren't they?' She puffed again and fell back onto the sand, not caring if she got muddy. The only hint she got of him while out on her travels were small stories that people had told her, and the only one that had really given her anything _at all_ to go on about his whereabouts was a mysterious trainer named Red, only five months ago. He was quiet, and although she met him in Pallet Town, she accompanied him and her friend Hibiki to the top of a marvelous mountain, where he apparently used to spend most of his time. Red had told her that N had visited him up there, and that they had battled and Red had won just barely.

'But he said he wouldn't have minded losing to someone like N…' She mused, knowing that N had surely grown a lot since she'd last seen him as a naïve young boy. But Red hadn't seen him in over a year… And they had only talked for a very short time: since N was rather socially inept and Red was rather socially withdrawn, she assumed. Though N had mentioned to him that he still had places he wanted to visit. Other than that, she didn't hear much about where he could be.

However, that really wasn't why she left Unova in the first place. Both regions had been beautiful. Johto felt like a festival—it was a completely different culture, and, aside from Goldenrod, moved at a much more relaxed pace. Kanto seemed like a forgotten world—quiet and content and something like a dream. Everyone was friendly in Kanto. They had been through a lot. It was hard to believe that that quiet, quirky region had led in the initial study of Pokémon years ago. Touko had left Unova because she was bored. A little less than a year after awakening Reshiram, she and Touya left to explore other regions. The young trainer girl couldn't handle the idea of sitting in the Pokémon League all day, so she had turned down the title of Champion and it had been passed along the line to a young, fiery girl named Iris after Adeku stepped down. Everyone around her was moving on—Cheren filed to become a gym leader in a new town, and Bel was mentoring under Professor Araragi. They all had dreams to chase. Her dreams had been fulfilled. It was no surprise to anyone when Touya offered to take her with him when he made plans to travel the globe that she agreed. And it was just like him, too; Touya had always been an adventurer at heart, and he never stayed in one place too long.

'He could have been Champion if he really set his mind to it. Too bad he could never hold still long enough to follow through with much of anything.' Touko laughed, remembering that he'd even been off in Striaton City with a Pokémon he'd caught on his own by the time that the rest of her childhood friends and her had received their own first Pokémon.

So Touko had left; boarded a ship from Castelia City all the way to Olivine in Johto. Her years of adventure had been fantastic fun, and she met many new friends who took the time to travel with her at certain points. She had walked similar beaches with the angelic steel-type leader Mikan, and traveled the darkest caves with an eccentric, air-headed sweetheart: Kotone, and her oddly abrasive friend, Silver. She'd even spent a lot of time traversing rugged landscape with the Champion of Johto: Hibiki (who somehow had only barely managed to take the title from his best friend Kotone). Touya had left on his own adventure after they'd explored all of Johto, and they tearfully parted ways, knowing they'd meet again someday on the vast landscape of some—any—region.

Touko stretched and yawned, watching the sun continue its descent and felt the air begin to have just the slightest nip in it. Yes, everywhere she had visited had been wonderful. 'But really…nothing compares to seeing home coming into view on that ship.' The brunette smiled to herself broadly. She'd only returned home to Unova two months back; it felt better than she could have imagined.

"Ahh~ It feels good to be hoooome!" She called out to no one in particular, eyes closed and a giddy look on her face. "I wonder if you would get the same feeling. Or I wonder if you found home out there somewhere…" Touko trailed off, watching the clouds again. A small scowl formed on her face. She was back after years of adventure and he _still_ hadn't dropped in? Nothing? Not even a letter? The girl sprang back up into a sitting position: "COME HOME, N! WHY AREN'T YOU BA—"

"How did you know I was here? Did someone tell you and ruin my surprise?"

Her head whipped around faster than a noctowl's .

"N…" the words were barely mouthed. Whispered. Lost in the breeze and song of Undella.

Long, green wisps of hair brushed out with the breeze, tied back in the same old fashion. Same tan pants. Same white and black shirts. Even the same Menger sponge hanging from his belt. And on his soft face—soft, but certainly older, face—was the most terrified expression and Touko would have laughed but

"…N…"

slowly she rose

"…N!"

jumped from her seat

"N!"

and bolted across the sand, hot tears freely trickled down her face in panic. He was here. HERE. _Here._ They came into contact with a 'thud' and he was barreled back into the sand, the small woman on top of him with her arms tight around his torso and weeping into his shirt.

"A-ah, T-Touko… What's wr-wrong?" The man's cheeks and across his nose darkened in hue as he propped up onto his elbows and then managed to lean back on his hands when he could push her shoulders up off of him to see her face. But she hid in his shirt still. "Please! Please don't cry, Touko! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—to…to whatever-I-did…" Genuine confusion was obvious in his trembling voice and the girl on his chest laughed between sobs.

"I'm so happy to see you… I'm so happy."

"But then…why are you crying?" He sounded no less confused and she looked up at him into his widened gaze with puffy, red eyes and what was easily the most beautiful smile she'd ever worn. 'I will never understand her.' N mused—confused still, but elated to be staring back into those eyes.

"Welcome home, N. I have missed you so much." She managed out through 'hics', and he laughed boyishly, wrapping his arms fully around her, tightly, and falling back into the sand. Touko yelped as she was pulled back, but held on just as tightly and was compelled to smile while listening to his boisterous laughter.

'I have missed you too, my precious friend.'

* * *

The first chapter! Rather fluffy-cutesy nonsense... Who am I kidding? Nonsense? I love it!  
Feel free to review with your opinion. I hope it made your day a little cutesier, if anything!


End file.
